The Secret Life Of Emily Russell
by Ileau
Summary: Takes place after The Diary Of Evey. Evey, now known as Emily Russell, hasn't seen V in more than a year. But she's moved on, she says. She lies to herself. She knows she's not over V. And the truth is... he's not over her, either.
1. Chapter 1

SLER Chapter 1

December 11, 2000

That dull party was certainly one to remember. We were the first to arrive, greeted by Adrian's mother and father. I helped set up the food arrangements, and hung a few wreathes and banners that read "Merry Christmas"  
I had been dating Adrian steadily for a little more than a year now, but I still wasn't over V. It had been 15 months since I last saw him or even Ruth, but I missed them both ever so much. I found myself still reffering to myself as Evey, not as my new legal name, Emily.  
I was getting a little bored, sitting through two hours of Christmas carols, kids opening up presents, the older kids opening gift cards and money, and everyone having a wonderful time. Except me. I've met Adrian's family before, and they rather liked me, but I didn't particularly like the Christmas party.  
"Emily, would you like some more lasagna?" Adrian's sister what's-her-name asked.  
"Oh no thank you, I've already had three platefuls."  
"Emily, why don't you put on this sweater I knitted you?" "Emily, why don't you sing Christmas carols with us?" "Emily..." "Emily, why don't you..." "...Emily,"  
"Emily..." Adrian's voice whispered in my ear, "Come with me. I want to tell you something."  
"Okay," I said, walking with him. He opened a door that went off to a hallway. We went down the hallway, and opened the second to last door on our right.  
The sounds of the small family Christmas party muffled as Adrian and I slipped behind the door, into the dark room. He reached his hand behind him, to shut and lock the door. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. It was awkward while standing up, him having to lean down so much and I having to stand on my toes, so we sat down on a sofa. He moved his hands from my waist to my cheeks, seemingly to hold me in place.  
When he let go, I said, "Mm, merry Christmas, love."  
He flicked on a light. "And with many more to come, I hope."  
"Yes," I said, "Me too."  
He took a deep breath, as if he were nervous for some reason.  
"Emily..." he said, his voice shaking.  
I almost didn't recognize my name. "Yes?"  
He took another deep breath, before taking a little red box out of his pocket, and dropped to one knee.  
"Emily Russel, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

SLER chapter 2

"Emily Russel, will you marry me?" he said, staring up at me

I gasped. "Y-yes. Yes! Yes, I will!"

He jumped up, and gathered me into his arms, and spun me around before setting me down and kissing me, for just a second. He took my hand, and slid the little white gold and diamond ring onto my left ring finger, the cold metal feeling nice against my skin.

"Emily Russel Prentiss," he recited.

"Sounds just wonderful," I said.

Later that night, after I got home to my flat, I laid in bed, pulling the sheets tightly around me, silently thinking up a telepathic letter to V as I curled myself into a ball, the sheets a layer of protection, in a way.

iV,/i I thought, i Oh,V. I'm so, so sorry. I know I'm not over you. You and Ruth saved my life. I'll never forget you, V. Our nights of passion and pain, the days of work. I just want a sign. A sign that you're still alive. Alive and okay, V. That they didn't find you and Ruth, and you weren't captured. Oh, what am I saying? You weren't captured. If you were, it would be all over the telly and the papers. But Ruth, she can't go to prison for murder. She's so innocent, she would wither and die there. But here's the thing, V. I'm marrying Adrian. I hope you're not too upset... I need someone to provide for me. I promise we won't have children... or at least I'll try not to. If I can't have yours, I won't have any at all. I just wish I could see you again. For just one hour, I could be the old me. The seventeen-year-old, innocent-ish, spunky Evey. Not the nineteen year old, married, level headed Emily. God, I'm not Emily Russel Prentiss. I'm Evangeline Elizabeth Hammond. I always have been, always will be. I don't want to keep pretending, V. I just wish to see you again, just once. That's all, V. That's all./i

Those same thoughts replayed in my head as I shut my eyes tightly, somehow hoping that when I opened my eyes, I would be back in the Gallery, with V next to me, sleeping soundly. But when I opened my eyes, it was just my flat, tucked away about 20 or so miles from the Gallery.

iBut my life with V is over,/i I told myself, iI can't go on like this forever. I'm not Evey anymore. I'm Emily. Emily Prentiss. I'm over V./i

That was a lie. And I knew it. But if I told myself the lie over and over again, maybe, just maybe, I'd believe it.  
I did not know that my prayers would be answered eventually. 


	3. Chapter 3

SLER chapter 3

==6 months later==

I stared into the mirror, my blond hair pinned up in a bun, a white, see-through veil slightly distorting my face. It was my mother-in-law's when she got married. It was my "something old". My white strapless, sleeveless gown made a heart shape over my bosom, accentuated by a red sash over my waist. The skirt flared slightly, tapering out a bit, and the hem hit the floor exactly. It was the perfect dress. It was my "something new". I had on a necklace with two diamonds surrounded by a heart shape. It once belonged to Valerie. It was my "something borrowed". I pulled up my gown a bit so I could see my pale blue one-inch pumps. They were my "something blue".

"Emily?" a bridesmaid asked, entering the room.

"I'm ready." I said. All of the sudden, I was nervous. I knew it was right, but I suddenly missed V. Then, I wondered if Adrian would be as perfect for me as V was. I wondered what he was like in bed, compared to V. After that, I couldn't wait to compare the two. The bridesmaid escorted me out of my room, and brought me to the hallway.

I smiled brightly as the orchestra played and my father-in-law walked me down the aisle after he gave me a bouquet of white roses. My heart raced. I was very, very excited. My eyes were probably bright blue, as they usually get with great excitement.

The minister stood between Adrian and I. "Do you, Adrian Prentiss, take Emily Russell, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as ye both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Emily Russell, take Adrian Prentiss, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as ye both shall live?"

I paused. Is this the end, or the beginning? I decided it was both. The end of my life with V, the beginning of my life with Adrian. "I do."

We kissed, signed the contract, and Adrian and Emily were married. The crowd cheered. I felt a tinge of happiness run through me. After all, this is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. And I didn't even have to fake my happiness. I was marrying the man I love. Well, the other one. I knew Adrian could never replace V completely in my heart, but he filled the void partially, at least.

I expected this to be the end of my life with V.

But I was wrong, again. 


	4. Chapter 4

SLER chapter 4

=2 weeks later==

I felt the car stop, my hand on my forehead, my elbow leaning out the window, catching the early summer breeze.

"We're here, Emily. Open your eyes..." Adrian said as he hit the garage-door opener and made it shut.

I opened my eyes. "Lovely," I said as I spied the empty garage.

"It's even better inside." he said, as I got out and walked into the driveway. I looked around me, and saw a huge sideyard, and...

"The train station..." I said. I could hardly believe it. This meant I could get into the Shadow Gallery, and see Ruth anytime I wanted.

"Yeah, it's just an old abandoned train station," he said. "Come on, Emily. Let's get inside."

"Yeah." I said. I could hardly contain my excitement. I decided to go tonight, after Adrian was asleep. But I needed to plan things out better. I ascended the three steps to get into our new home, and he opened the door. There were boxes everywhere. But I had something important to do.

"I'll be right back, Ade. I've got to... use the bathroom..." I said, making up an excuse.

I ran up the stairs, two at a time, and rushed down the upstairs hallway into a closet.

I shut the door, sighing with relief of being alone for just a few minutes.

iOkay,/i I thought, iTime for an action plan. I'll leave once I'm sure Adrian's asleep... but what if he isn't? Or what if I wake him up? Okay, this is what I'll say... 'I'm just hungry. I'll be back in 20 or so minutes...' Perfect. He'll never suspect a thing. I'll leave tonight, for a short visit with Ruth, maybe a cup of coffee and discuss our lives up to this point. I'll leave at 11:30, to be sure Adrian's asleep./i

I got out of the closet, and walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

==== 11:27 PM

I fought to stay awake. I was determined to keep the promise I made to myself, and the telepathic promise I made to Ruth. When the digital clock read 11:30, I got up.

Adrian turned over. My heart skipped a beat. I was so relieved when he didn't wake up. I left the room, and exited our home through the front door. I walked the short distace between our new home and the train station. I opened the old door, covered in vines. I went up the long staircase, until I got to the front stoop of the Shadow Gallery.

I knocked three times.

No answer.

iIdiot!/i I thought, iShe wouldn't be awake right now!/i

I knocked three more times.

The door knocked back three more times.

"She's here! She's here, she's here, she's..."

The door opened. I gasped, my eyes widening, turning blue, probably, too.

It was V. 


	5. Chapter 5

SLER chapter 5

"Evey? Is that you?" V asked.

"It's me." I said, confirming his question.

He paused, like he was trying to find the right words to say. "Come in, Evey."

I took his hand, and he led me in. We both went into the formal dining room, covered in beautiful paintings and sculptures, and I sat back down in my old spot, a dark, wooden chair. "V?" I asked.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Is Ruth here?"

"Yes, Evey. But she's asleep. Did you want to see her?" he asked, exiting to the kitchen.

I paused, resting my chin on my palms. "Yes. That's why I came here. I didn't think you would be here, V. Honestly."

He came back with a carafe full of coffee and two mugs. He set one mug in front of me, and filled it. He took the spoon out of the sugar container, and dropped in two cubes.

"Black as the devil," he said, stirring the sugar in.

"Sweet as a stolen kiss. Heh, after all this time, you still remember how I like my coffee."

He sat down across from me, as I took a sip. "Evey," he said, "What have you been doing the past year and a half?"

I breathed deeply. Should I tell him? "Well..." here it comes... "I got married." I showed him my ring from across the table, the diamond glittering in the light.

My eyes filled with tears. I started to regret it.

"Evey..." he said, "Do you still... love me?"

I let a single tear fall down my cheek. "Yes... I do... ...A few months ago, I said that I just wanted to see you one more time. And... it happened."

He stood up, and treaded slowly over to me. I stood up, and wrapped my arms around him. He put his hand on my hip, gradually moving upward. I closed my eyes, remembering those nights of passion, the last time we made love, the night I thought I killed Narcissa.

"Oh..." I moaned. I couldn't wait any longer. I pulled his mask off, and kissed him. I kept my eyes tightly shut as we continued to kiss. He ran his tongue across my lower lip, tickling me. He swept me into his arms, squeezing me. I kept my eyes closed. We ascended the winding staircase, before we entered our old bedroom. The lights were off. He set me down on the familiar sheets.

"I haven't even set foot in this room since the day you left, Evey. Everything's exactly the way it was, a year and a half ago."

"Oh, V. I still love you. You know that..." I moaned, opening my eyes. I sat up, and pulled off my blue t-shirt, flinging it across the room. V grabbed my waist, smoothing his warm, leather-covered hands across my side. "Take off your gloves..." I insisted.

He pulled off each glove, and continued with his charred hands against my tummy. Gentle at first, but with each passing second his touches and kisses became frenzied with need. He kissed my cheek at first, then made a long line of kisses down my neck, chest, and tummy. I dropped backward onto the sheets, letting him kiss me even more. I reached behind my back, and unhooked my bra. I slid the straps off my shoulders as it joined my shirt on the floor. He moved his palm to my breast, and moved his thumb across its diameter, as I moaned and stretched my head back. I felt a wet spot appear between my thighs, and I wanted V more than ever.

V knew how much I wanted him then. He tugged gently on my sleep shorts, as we both pulled them off, to join my other articles on the floor.

His bare fingers made little circles just below my bellybutton. I grabbed his wrist, moving his hand gradually lower, eventually to the part of me shaped like a V, which he and I both knew, was no coincidence.

My legs reflexedly moved apart, silently asking-no, begging,- for him. I closed my eyes and arched my head even farther back, pushing my hips upward.

I heard the distinct sound of metal-on-metal as he undid his belt.

I moaned softly as V, gently and slowly, slid himself inside me. No friction or resistance in any way. He then slid out, and then back in again. This process repeated again and again for what was about four minutes. That was when I could take it no longer and my reflexes took over, and I squeezed him with my legs as I gasped and panted, and let a scream escape my lips. I fell backward, the process still in motion. I almost caught my breath, when it started again. My reflexes took over as I shuddered and panted some more, the wet spot between my thighs becoming even more so. Just when I thought it was over, it happened once again, squeezing him with my legs as we both completed orgasm.

When we both caught our breath, V finally spoke. "Evey..?"

"Yes?" I answered, turning over, my back to him.

"Who was it that you married, Evey?"

I sighed. "A coworker. Adrian. Adrian Prentiss. You know how I changed my name. My new name was Emily Russel. So now I'm Emily Russel Prentiss. We were married two weeks ago. We just moved into our new home, right next door to the abandoned train station concealing this place. This wonderful place..."

"I was hoping you would be back someday, Evey, or should I say, Emily." He paused, as if thinking. "Tell me one thing, with no attempts to spare me the truth, Emily..."

"What is it?"

"Did you fall in love with him? Did you forget about me?"

I felt tears well up in my eyes again. After much stalling, I said, "No. I never got over you, V. I married him because I thought I would never see you again."

"Are you going to annull now?"

"... No, V. He loves me. And besides, the fact that I just commited adultery, this is kind of... fun..."

"Then let the fun continue, Emily. Visit me every once in a while. How about tomorrow night? I'll tell Ruth you'll be coming."

"That sounds wonderful, V. Just wonderful..."

I looked at the digital clock. The mechanical red letters read 2:23 AM.

"Oh, God! I've been here three hours!" I exclaimed. "I've got to get home!"

V got up. "How about a quick shower and a cup of coffee, and I'll send you off home?"

I got up, and gathered my clothes. "I don't have much time, V. I've got to be at work at 5:00! Adrian and I get up at 4!"

I stumbled into the master bathroom and shut the door, and turned on the light. I turned on the shower, and pulled a shower cap over my now shoulder-length blond waves. I got in the shower, and shut the brown and blue curtains. I rinsed off every bit of evidence of this night, and got out. I switched the water off, and wrapped a towel around me. I rubbed the water off me, and entered V and I's old bedroom. V was there, fully dressed, lights on. I took my clothes from the side of our bed, dressing quickly as V handed me a cup of coffee, just the way I liked it. I sipped it as I descended the stairs, and set the mug back down on the table in the formal dining room.

"Love you, Evey."

"Love you too, V. See you tomorrow."

I ran all the way back home, and back into Adrian and I's bedroom. I stared at my sleeping husband.

"I'm so sorry, Adrian. I'm so, so sorry. I wish you could understand." 


	6. Chapter 6

SLER Chapter 6

The Next Morning

I awoke two hours later.  
Adrian got up and got dressed as I stayed where I was. I was rather tired.  
"You alright, Em?" Adrian asked.  
"Yeah, I guess. Just a little tired from-" I almost blew my cover. "From moving in!" I said, quickly, "Very stressful, you know."  
"Oh. I see, sweetheart. Are you feeling well enough to go to work today?"  
"Yeah," I said, sitting up, running my hand down my back. "Hey Ade," I asked, "Do you have any plans for tonight?"  
"No," he said, tying his tie, "Why?"  
"I wanted to visit an old friend today. I haven't seen her for so long now." I technically wasn't lying, because I was going to visit Ruth, and I needed an excuse to leave, so Adrian wouldn't worry about me. But Ruth wasn't the only reason I was leaving. He could never know about V. I would just die if he found out. I don't want him to go through the pain of discovering my affair. But I just couldn't stop myself. I was in love with a man I wasn't married to.  
I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and ate my breakfast of plain toast and half a grapefruit sprinkled with artificial sweetener, in that order. I got in the passenger seat of our car, Adrian getting in the driver's. I fought to keep my eyes open on the drive there. I could already tell it was going to be a long day.  
I smiled a bit as we passed the train station concealing the Gallery. My heart beat faster and my palms began to sweat, just imagining what later tonight would be like. Ruth and I's reunion, a casual conversation with her and V, and then... what I was waiting for. "What are you smiling at, Emily?" Adrian asked. I blushed. "Oh, just something funny that happened at work a few weeks ago."  
"What was it?"  
Shit. I wasn't prepared to back it up. "Um... that time when my friend, the one I haven't seen in a while... when we saw the... two birds... run into each other... while flying."  
"I thought you said the funny thing happened at work."  
"Oh, no, it didn't. I don't think I said work... and if I did I didn't mean it."  
"Oh, okay." he said. I was relieved he didn't ask any more questions.

== The whole day I was daydreaming of V. When we got home, I decided to wear my short green dress with black flats. V loved that dress. I put my light brown trenchcoat on the bed, and entered the master bathroom, contemplating straightening my hair. It would reach at least to my ribcage if it were straight. But V loved my curls. So I kept them. I brushed my hair, stretching out the curls and making them frizz out. I did that to my whole head, before putting mousse in the palm of my hand, and smoothed out the frizz, keeping the curls intact. I put siren-red lipstick on my lips, and exited the room, putting on my trenchcoat, or as Adrian likes to call it, my Rorschach coat.

I was almost out the front door when Adrian said, "Why are you wearing your Rorschach coat in summer?"  
I didn't turn around. I didn't want him to see me like this. "Well Ruth's never seen it, I wanted to show her."  
I shut the door in his face. I ran across the front yard, onto the sidewalk. This was the point when I realized I looked like a prostitute. Well, that's what I was at one point. I quickly walked to the train station, and climbed through the window. I went up the stairs, up to the Gallery's hidden location. I knocked three timed on the door. Ruth opened the door.  
"Evey!" she exclaimed. "V told me you were coming. I can't believe you came back!"  
We embraced, and quickly kissed each other's cheek.  
"Come in, Evey." she said. She escorted me in. She led me to V, who was sitting calmly in the media room, in his chair, reading. His back was to me.  
"Your Grace," Ruth said, "Your company is here."  
V looked up from his book, but did not turn. "You do not need to address me as 'your grace', Ruth. Not anymore."  
"I know," Ruth said. "I just want to. It seems more formal."  
This was when V finally got up, and turned to face us. "Evey," he said, stepping in very close, before touching my arm, sliding his gloved hand to mine, "Just as lovely as ever."  
Ruth smiled. "I'll go brew some coffee. I'll be back soon."  
I smiled, too. I stepped back, and went a few paces away from V, to turn on the jukebox.

iI know that we are young, and I know that you may love me,  
But I just can't be with you like this anymore, Alejandro.../i  
I slid off my Rorschach coat, sliding back to V, swinging my hips in the process.  
iOh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh.../i  
I wrapped my arms around him, and left a crimson lip mark on Fawkes' cheek.  
iShe's got both hands in her pocket,  
And she won't look at you, or look at you./i  
He had one hand on my waist, the other holding my hand. He lifted my hand up, and he stepped forward while I stepped back. Him to the left, me to the right. Him to the right, me to the left.  
iShe hides true love, su bosillo.../i  
The song made me think. I was hiding this from Adrian. Not really anyone except Adrain. I felt a little twinge of guilt before focusing back on V. It's funny, but when I see V, everything else seems to fade away into the background. All of my little problems and insecurities, they seem to disappear. iShe's got a halo around her finger, around you...  
You know that I love you boy, hot like Mexico, rejoice./i  
I couldn't deny the fact that I was in love with V.  
iAt this point, I've got to choose, nothing to lose,  
Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando.  
Don't want to kiss, don't want to touch Just smoke one cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto.  
Alejandro, Alejandro. Ale-Ale-jandro. Ale-Ale-jandro/i  
New lyrics played out in my head. Don't call my name, don't call my name, Adrian Prentiss. I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Adrian Prentiss... 


End file.
